


One Last Night

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, I think I have a killing Ozai vendetta, Implied Relationship, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Zuko goes to kill Ozai again, zuko becomes a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: “I can save you from the pirates.” She let out a wry snort.“You’re going to save me from yourself?” He breathlessly chuckled kissing her smiling as she melted in his arms pulling him closer. She was just as divine as she was last time. Slowly he pushed back laying her back on the floor as he moved his lips to her neck taking in the delicacy he had been craving night after night feeling her eager hands comb through his hair. He made his way down kissing at her breasts delicately.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808128
Kudos: 25





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Beanaroony's fantastic art. They were one of the people who really got me into Zutara in the past.  
> Specifically, this art: https://www.deviantart.com/beanaroony/art/Zutara-Pirate-AU-480784146

Katara did her best to not be amused by all too familiar grasp Zuko had on her waist, yet the smirk that seemed to live on his face indicated that he wasn’t falling for it. A ruse for a ruse she deemed as she felt his quickening pulse against her hand. He kept her face locked on his as hardened looks melted into longing stares. His grin grew as he stroked her hair. They had known running off had done nothing but good for Zuko. Despite what his own father wanted for his ‘ungrateful’ son, Zuko was unafraid and emboldened now, firm in taking what he wanted and giving more to his own people that shunned him more than the very citizens that worship his father’s name. What Zuko worshipped, however, was what was in his arms. His hands gravitated down grasping Katara’s thigh firmly his smirk only growing feeling her body shiver and hearing that sweet gasp he’s fantasized about for months at sea. She remained unmoving on his lap, feeling the pulsing and eager bulge underneath her as she gazed over at the smoothed over scarring on his face, looking down to see some more fresh scars had adorned his chest. Battle trophies he called them proudly whenever he visited. She traced one taking her eyes off his face for a moment wondering how he got them and shaking that thought out of her head. She hated hearing about them. The idea of this man she wasn’t supposed to love taunting and playing with death sent chills down her spine. He smiled and tilted her head up towards him again, that damned smirk still on his face.  
“So,” she surprised herself with how soft her voice had gotten, “why are you here?”  
“You know why I came here.” He smiled planting a soft kiss on her nose chuckling as she wrinkled it. He rubbed her waist softly.  
“They came by again didn’t they?” He questioned motioning to the bareness of her home. “I recall sending you plenty to care for yourself.”  
“It’s your fault you know.” She spat after a moment. “They had suspicions about you and me before you rebelled, and the nobles only make it worse now. Sending their mercenaries to take from me, barely giving me enough to take care of myself.” He pulled her closer, their lips a fraction apart his smirk faltering now as his grip tightened.  
“I’m going to fix that.” He vowed to her quietly, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. Katara cursed the man as she fought the urge to shiver and close the meager gap between their lips. It had been so long since she felt them on hers. “I can save you from the pirates.” She let out a wry snort.  
“You’re going to save me from yourself?” He breathlessly chuckled kissing her smiling as she melted in his arms pulling him closer. She was just as divine as she was last time. Slowly he pushed back laying her back on the floor as he moved his lips to her neck taking in the delicacy he had been craving night after night feeling her eager hands comb through his hair. He made his way down kissing at her breasts delicately.  
“I’m going to overthrow him, tomorrow night.” He said softly. “End him right in his own bed. Govern the people like they should be governed.” Her blood would’ve ran cold had his lips not have gotten right back to work on her body, engulfing her in scorching flames she didn’t even realize she had until he ignited them.  
“Zuko…” Regardless of the lustful whine that came from her throat, he knew he had worried her. He shushed her and kissed her breast again, his hands sliding under her dress, sending prickles of heat up her body pooling at her snatch, that was pulsing and aching for him. He kissed her again, this time desperate and wanton as if he had found water in an oasis. His hands squeezed at her hips pleased at the way they jerked upwards into him, his length pulsing and throbbing in his pants.  
“Whether these are going to be my last few hours,” he purred nipping at her ear, “I want spend plenty of them embraced with you.” She gripped his hair with one hand and clutched his back tightly memorizing the warmth of his touch, the rasp in his voice, and the fire he burned her with. “Take care of me, Katara.” She did her best to keep a smile on her face, not wanting to waste time with tears, as she nodded in the crook of his neck. He lunged at her neck marking it vigorously as she wasted no time, peeling his shirt off, taking in every part of him carefully, watching the movement of his muscles hardened and chiseled by the cruelty of the oceans. The scars and wounds that were immortalized on his skin slightly tanned from the harshness of the sun. His golden eyes enchanted her rivaling the gleam of the sun, as she slid her hand down his body, shivering as she raised goosebumps on his skin, pulling down his pants setting free his cock as it throbbed in need. He kissed her head gently, undressing her gingerly as she felt up his body, scratching down his back lightly as he moved down to kiss the exposed skin he uncovered spending ample time at her breasts pleased to hear the soft cries and whines he earned from her. He tasted her flesh, savoring the taste he may not ever get to experience again. She purred in pleasure, one hand stroking his face as he sucked on her nipple, lifting her leg up to wrap around his body. He switched breasts, content to play with her sides and hips playing with her body, watching her squirm underneath him. After a few minutes he gravitated down, kissing down her body as he removed her dress from her body, staring at the beauty he managed to have in his arms. He caressed down her body leisurely, watching her shiver, a sad smile on his face before going back to touch her face, stroking her cheek.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered nearly breathlessly. “My greatest treasure.” He lowered himself down to kiss her again, as she clung to him. Her body burned from the unfamiliar stretch he gave her as he pushed himself inside. He cradled her head kissing her eyelids as they slowly shut shuddering from the warmth of her that he long missed.  
“I thought of you every night.” He confessed, feeling her tighten around him pulsing on his length. “Thought of holding you like this, every night. Thought about how much I wanted to see your beautiful sleeping face each morning.” Tears escaped her eyes as he wiped them quickly. Softly, he rolled his hips as a shuddering broken moan bubbled out of her throat. He bit her neck again as she threw her head back in pleasure as he continued to gyrate slowly inside of her. Her legs wrapped firmly around his back pushing him down as she covered her mouth to stifle her cries. He smiled and moved her hand embracing her lips again as he pulled out and slammed back in her, pleased to hear her muffled scream and the euphoric sting of her nails digging in his skin. He ground in her growling in her mouth at the way she suffocated his length with every thrust, wet sounds gracing their ears. He pulled his lips off hers watching her piercing blue eyes glaze over in ecstasy. A gentle hand cupped his cheek as he kissed the soft palm that contrasted his hard and rough ones.  
“I love you so much, Katara.” She broke out into a sob as he continued to collide with her over and over again. She gasped out in bliss as he searched the area that drove her wild. She brought him down for another kiss, unable to lose desire for the taste of him as he grinded inside her hitting a bundle of nerves that brought a mangled version of his name onto her lips. He pulsed inside her as he pulled back only to push deeper inside her aiming for that spot once more knocking the breath out of her, leaving her mouth agape as a soundless moan left her lips. She panted as he picked up the pace, groaning as he did so, feeling her clasp around him as he throbbed madly inside her. One hand abandoned his back to her clit desperate to rub it only to have his hand block hers, his thumb pressing on it gently forcing her to shoot her hand to her mouth again to quiet her screams. His thumb rolled over her clit as he continued watching as she arched her back, a squeal ripping out of her, quaking underneath him before slamming her hand down on the floor, her teeth grit and tears rolling down her cheeks. His name off her lips shot down his spine and made his cock ache inside her, as she whispered it like a prayer. Breathlessly, she chanted his name as her hips rolled with his as she begged him incoherently, not even elaborating what she was pleading for, but just crumbling underneath him.  
“I love you.” She gasped out. “I love you, Zuko.” He pulled her up sitting her up on his lap, his hands firmly at her hips as he bounced her on his shaft, watching her pant and whine as she held onto him, unable to speak anymore, desperation ruling her face. He buried himself inside her busying his own mouth as he marked her skin claiming her for what could be the last time. He kissed her breasts gently as he relentlessly smashed their hips together his own pace faltering as he listened to her cries grow higher in pitch, knowing she was going to come undone soon. He growled as he steadied his pace again ignoring the burn in his stomach as he pushed her to unravel on him moaning out in relief as he leaned his head on her body again feeling her pulse and drink up all he spilled inside her as she shuddered on him, softened pants from the both of them as he kissed her again feverishly tangling his hands in her hair. He groaned as she rolled her hips again, but the smirk on his face returned on his lips.


End file.
